FIG. 1 shows a thin film transistor array substrate 30 used in a touch display panel of prior art. The thin film transistor array substrate 30 includes a substrate 31. On the substrate 31 there are a driving circuit 32, a common electrode layer 33, and a plurality of lines 36. The common electrode layer 33 includes a plurality of sub-electrodes 34 spaced apart from each other. The sub-electrodes 34 use the lines 36 electrically connect to the driving circuit 32. However, the lines 36 electrically connecting the sub-electrodes 34 away from the driving circuit 32 are too long, resulting in high resistance and capacitance loading. Thus, a common voltage uniformity on the sub-electrodes 34 is poor, and a display function of the touch display panel is affected.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.